Das Zeltlager
Das Zeltlager ist die zwölfte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Nahe der Höhle mit den Wandmalereien werden seltsame Lichter gesichtet. Max hält es für möglich, dass dort ein UFO aufgetaucht ist. Das Vater-Camping-Wochenende, das die Schule veranstaltet, bietet den idealen Vorwand für die Freunde, sich in den Wäldern genauer umzusehen. Doch auch Valenti ist dem UFO schon auf der Spur... Inhalt Teaser In den Wäldern um Roswell kommt es zu einer Leuchterscheinung und elektrischen Entladungen. Diese bringen auch die Stromversorgung in der Stadt durcheinander. Im Crashdown Café kämpft Liz Parker mit einer heraufziehenden Erkältung: thumb|Liz mit Piercing?Sie nimmt Tabletten dagegen ein. Maria DeLuca kommt in den Personalraum. Sie meint, sie müssten ihr Leben nun in vollen Zügen genießen. Liz mutmaßt, sie habe sich mit ihrer Mutter unterhalten. Doch Maria streitet das ab. Stattdessen schimpft sie auf die Männerwelt, was Liz in ihrer Vermutung nur bestärkt. Doch Maria knöpft ihre Uniform auf und offenbart ein Bauchnabelpiercing. Liz ist entgeistert. Ihre Vorstellung von Spaß sähe anders aus, meint sie. Doch Maria zeigt ihr, dass es sich lediglich um eine Attrappe handelt. Maria bemerkt Liz' Erkältungssymptome. Sie fragt sie, ob sie nach wie vor die Echinazea-Tabletten nähme, die sie ihr gegeben hat. Liz bejaht, während die beiden in das Café hinübergehen. Liz tritt ihrem Vater mit Marias falschem Ring in der Nase entgegen. Jeff Parker ist geschockt, bis Liz ihm zeigt, dass es nur ein Spaß ist. Er will wissen, ob sie noch andere Neuigkeiten für ihn hat, Tätowierungen beispielsweise. Er bedauert, dass sie in letzter Zeit so wenig miteinander unternommen haben. Daher freut er sich auf das Vater-Camping-Wochenende, das Liz' Schule veranstaltet. Liz sucht einen Weg, ihm freundlich zu sagen, dass sie nicht fahren will, da stürmt Milton Ross in das Café. Er ist auf der Suche nach Max Evans, der für den Ufologen arbeitet. Milton ist völlig aus dem Häuschen, denn ein UFO wurde gesichtet. Kapitel 1 thumb|Milton glaubt an ein UFO in den WäldernIm UFO Center berichtet Milton Max von der Sichtung im Frazier Wald. Max ist skeptisch, doch Milton sagt, es habe mehrere Zeugen gegeben, unter anderem einen Fliegenfischer namens Rocky Calhoun. Milton ist sehr überzeugt, dass die Leute die Wahrheit sagen. Er markiert auf einer Karte ein Gebiet, in dem die Polizei nach dem UFO sucht. Sheriff Valenti befragt Rocky Calhoun. Der sagt zunächst nur, er habe einen Lichtblitz gesehen. Er sorgt sich, man könnte ihn für verrückt halten und einsperren. Als Valenti das Aufnahmegerät ausschaltet, berichtet er jedoch, ein glühend weißes Licht gesehen zu haben. thumb|Das... ist ein AquaBra!Maria kommt in die Schule. Alle Jungs starren sie bewundernd an. Als sie bei den Spinden auf Liz trifft, zeigt sie ihrer Freundin ihre über Nacht angewachsene Oberweite. Sie sagt, es handele sich um einen AquaBra, die messerlose Alternative zu einem Implantat. Liz meint, sie habe den Verstand verloren. Doch Maria erklärt, sie habe ihn endlich wiedergefunden. Die beiden beobachten, wie erst Max und dann Michael im Schleifraum verschwinden. Da taucht Alex auf. Liz führt Marias AquaBra vor. Alex verteilt Flugblätter für das Vater-Camping-Wochenende um seine Sportnote aufzubessern. Maria freut sich, dass sie nicht mitfahren muss; sie hat keinen Vater. Liz hofft sehr, dass ihrer solche Aktivitäten hinter sich hat. Alex erspäht Isabel und verabschiedet sich überstürzt. Alex fragt Isabel, ob sie mit ihm ins Kino gehen möchte. Er schlägt einen Kunstfilm vor, der Isabel aber nicht interessiert. Alex ist verblüfft, als sie vorschlägt, einen normalen Film anzusehen. thumb|Ist das UFO echt?Isabel trifft sich mit den Jungs im Schleifraum. Max erzählt von dem UFO, und dass Valenti ein großes Gebiet in der Nähe des Mesaliko-Reservats hat absperren lassen. Max will das untersuchen, aber Isabel sorgt sich, dass sie erwischt werden könnten. Doch dann fällt ihr Blick auf das Flugblatt fürs Campen, das Alex ihr gegeben hat - eigentlich die perfekte Tarnung, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Michael aufgrund seines fehlenden Vaters nicht mitfahren kann. Jeff platzt in Liz' Zimmer, als sie gerade leichtbekleidet aus dem Badezimmer kommt. Die beiden sind befangen. Jeff möchte mit Liz zu dem Camping-Wochenende fahren, damit sie Zeit zusammen verbringen können. Liz ist einverstanden. Ihr Vater hält das zudem für eine gute Gelegenheit, Max kennenzulernen, seine Schwester und Michael, aber Liz glaubt nicht, dass sie mitfahren werden. thumb|River Dog kommt zu MichaelMichael streitet sich mit seinem Ziehvater Hank Whitmore. Da taucht River Dog auf. Er will von Michael wissen, ob einer von ihnen das UFO gesehen hat. River Dog ist sicher, dass es wirklich da gewesen ist. Kapitel 2 Maria richtet ihren AquaBra, als Liz mit ihrer Camping-Ausrüstung die Treppe hinunter kommt. Liz fleht ihre Freundin an, mit ihr mitzukommen, aber Maria will nicht. Doch Liz klagt Maria ihr Leid: Sie wolle nicht so lange am Stück mit ihrem Vater zusammen sein, der in letzter Zeit schrecklich neugierig geworden sei. Schließlich bietet sie Maria an, sie zu bezahlen. Die beiden verhandeln und werden sich einig. Liz gibt Maria das Geld, Maria gibt Liz mehr Tabletten gegen ihre Erkältung. Die beiden merken nicht, dass Jeff den Abschluss des Geschäfts beobachtet. thumb|Tabletten gegen Bares?Kyle Valenti wartet auf der Roswell Sheriff's Station auf seinen Vater. Deputy Hanson bringt ihm eine Limonade. Kyle ist ungeduldig, sein Vater wollte mit ihm ein neues Zelt kaufen gehen. Der Deputy meint, sie seien alle im Stress wegen des UFOs. Da stürzt Valenti herein. Er regt sich über Rocky Calhoun auf, der mit der Presse gesprochen hat. Er ordnet eine Durchsuchung des Waldes an. Dann erst reagiert er auf Kyle. Dem ist aber bereits klar, dass sein Vater keine Zeit hat, ein Zelt kaufen zu gehen. Valenti versucht, sich auch aus dem Camping-Wochenende herauszureden. Was auch immer im Wald vor sich geht, ist ihm sehr wichtig, und er will es selbst herausfinden. Kyle ist enttäuscht. Michael erzählt Max und Isabel, was River Dog ihm gesagt hat. Max freut sich auf die Möglichkeit, Kontakt aufnehmen zu können, doch Michael meint, das hätten sie vielleicht längst. Er vermutet, River Dog selbst könnte der vierte Außerirdische sein. thumb|Ein Date mit Isabel!Derweil sitzt Alex an der Theke und spricht mit Liz. Er fragt, ob Isabel wohl zu ihm hinüber sieht. Liz verneint. Trotzdem ist Alex ganz aus dem Häuschen über die Verabredung, die die beiden haben. Doch dann glaubt er plötzlich, es könnte nur ein Scherz sein, in den auch Liz und Maria involviert sind. Doch Liz beruhigt ihren Freund. Maria macht sich Sorgen über den Einfluss, den die Tschechoslowaken auf sie alle haben. Sie meint, Liz sollte sich von Max fernhalten, sonst müsse Maria wieder und wieder ihr gebrochenes Herz zusammenkehren. Liz sagt, sie hätte schon seit Tagen nicht mit Max geredet. Trotzdem freut sie sich, dass Max sich nach ihr umschaut. Maria schlägt vor, Max gegenüber die Begehrte zu spielen. Sie behauptet, sie und Liz hätten am Wochenende Dates mit Jungs vom College. Michael glaubt ihr nicht, aber Max ist verletzt. Liz ist nicht glücklich. Alex spricht Isabel auf ihre Verabredung an. Doch da Isabel zum Campen fahren will, muss sie ihm absagen. Sie entschuldigt sich, doch Alex bemüht sich, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er behauptet, dass er ebenfalls aus dem gleichen Grund hatte absagen wollen. thumb|Die Evans sind abfahrbereit.Am Bus zum Camping fängt Alex seinen Vater ab. Mr. Whitman ist besorgt; sie sind gar nicht auf das Wochenende vorbereitet. Aber Alex ist guter Dinge. Auch Phillip Evans ist skeptisch, doch Max sagt, er und Isabel hätten sich sehr auf das Camping gefreut. Phillip ist positiv überrascht. Auch Jeff Parker freut sich, und zwar, weil Maria ihn und Liz begleitet. Da entdeckt Liz Max. Sie und Maria flüchten. Maria hat schnell eine neue Lügengeschichte parat, doch Liz findet ihr Leben so schon anstrengend genug. Kyle ist derweil nicht begeistert von der Aussicht, dass sich Coach Clay um ihn kümmern soll. Da taucht Sheriff Valenti auf. Er beruhigt Mr. Whitman, der sich wegen des UFOs sorgt. Doch sein Blick fällt auch auf Max und Isabel. Weil die Schüler dem Namen nach aufgerufen werden, bekommt Max mit, dass Liz und Maria mit dabei sind. Er freut sich und zieht sie damit auf. Valenti lässt per Funk die Wachen im Wald verstärken; er vermutet, es könnte in der Nacht etwas passieren. Kapitel 3 thumb|Alle am selben OrtIn den Wäldern angekommen, sucht Max für die Evans einen abgelegenen Platz aus. Er meint zu Isabel, dort würde es nicht so sehr auffallen, wenn sie verschwinden. Er will unbedingt vor Valenti herausfinden, ob tatsächlich ein UFO in den Wäldern ist. Kyle versucht derweil, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters auf sich zu lenken, doch Valenti beobachtet erst die Evans, dann will er wegen des schlechten Funkempfangs das Zelt an einer anderen Stelle aufbauen. So landen sowohl die Whitmans als auch die Valentis ganz in der Nähe der Evans. Schließlich trudeln auch noch die Parkers und Maria ein. Im Gegensatz zu den Jugendlichen sind die Väter hellauf begeistert. Am Lagerfeuer erzählt Kyle Liz und Maria Gruselgeschichten über Außerirdische. Max spielt mit den Vätern Poker und lässt Jeff Parker gewinnen, obwohl er die besseren Karten hat. Isabel schaut sich mit Alex zusammen Sternbilder an. Er ist erstaunt über die Möglichkeiten, die er plötzlich in den Sternen sieht. Schließlich fragt er sie, ob sie am kommenden Freitag etwas mit ihm unternehmen will, da ihr Date an diesem Wochenende ausgefallen sei. Isabel ist erschüttert: Sie wollte kein Date mit ihm, sondern einfach nur als Freunde gemeinsam ins Kino gehen. Sie sagt Alex, aus ihnen beiden könnte nie ein Paar werden. thumb|Warum weiht Max Liz nicht ein?Max und Liz treffen sich beim Zähneputzen. Max ist unglücklich mit der Anspannung zwischen ihnen. Liz meint, er hätte es doch so gewollt, aber Max meint, er wollte es nur langsamer und keine Vollbremsung. Liz ist enttäuscht, dass er nicht zu ihr gekommen ist, um mit ihr zu reden. Natürlich weiß sie aber längst, was los ist. Auch, wenn Max vielleicht der Ansicht sei, dass sie nicht zusammen sein sollten, meint Liz, habe er sie schließlich zum Mitwisser gemacht. Max weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll. River Dog holt Michael von zu Hause ab. Er sagt, es werde Zeit. thumb|Jeff Parker findet Tabletten bei LizIm Zelt der Parkers durchsucht Jeff Liz' Rucksack. Er konfrontiert sie mit den Tabletten, die Maria ihr gegeben hat. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es sich um Medikamente gegen ihre Erkältung handelt. Ihr ist schnell klar, dass er an Drogen gedacht hat. Jeff sagt, er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Liz sei so erwachsen geworden und er habe nicht mehr so sehr Anteil an ihrem Leben wie früher. Valenti löscht das Licht in seinem Zelt, doch Kyle ist noch wach. Liz liegt draußen und denkt nach. thumb|Suche nach dem UFOMax und Isabel schleichen sich davon. Liz folgt ihnen in die Wälder. Als die beiden sie entdecken, will Max, dass sie zurückgeht. Isabel will nur weitergehen. Liz bittet Max, sie nicht auszuschließen. Da taucht auch Maria auf. Sie glaubt, Max und Liz würden sich heimlich im Wald treffen, und kann sich kaum vorstellen, dass das UFO echt sein könnte. Isabel und Max gehen weiter. Liz will ihnen folgen. Sie fordert Maria auf, die Entscheidung zu treffen, die Liz längst getroffen hat. Auch Maria geht mit. Umbemerkt von den vieren folgt ihnen Valenti. Kapitel 4 Max, Isabel, Liz und Maria laufen immer noch durch die Nacht. Da hören sie Suchhunde in den Wäldern. Max treibt sie zur Eile. thumb|Suchhunde auf ihrer FährteJeff Parker bemerkt, dass seine Tochter fort ist. Die Hunde nehmen Witterung auf und verfolgen die Jugendlichen durch die Wälder. Max erkennt, dass sie ihnen nicht entkommen können. Liz schlägt vor, dass Maria und sie ihre Verfolger ablenken, Max und Isabel sollen allein weitergehen. Max zögert, doch Liz sagt, sie könnten einfach behaupten, sie hätten sich im Wald verirrt. Es sei nur wichtig, dass sie finden, was sie suchen. Max und Isabel laufen weiter, Liz und Maria beginnen, um Hilfe zu rufen. thumb|River Dog ist nicht, was Michael suchtAuch River Dog und Michael sind in den Wäldern unterwegs. Doch River Dog stürzt und verletzt seinen Fuß. Er schickt Michael allein weiter. Doch Michael konfrontiert den Schamanen damit, dass er ihn für einen weiteren Alien hält. River Dog muss ihm aber sagen, dass er nicht der Vater ist, nach dem er sucht. Michael ist enttäuscht. Er heilt River Dogs Gelenk. Der meint, sie seien nun quitt, aber Michael ist der Ansicht, sie werden wohl niemals quitt sein. Sie gehen weiter. Jeff Parker kommt mit den Polizeikräften. Er ist sehr erleichtert, Liz und Maria wohlauf zu sehen. Auch Philip Evans vermisst seine Kinder. Er fragt einen Polizisten, ob sie nur die beiden Mädchen gefunden hätten. Der sagt, sie hätten sonst nur noch einen Mann gefunden. Weitere Männer führen Milton Ross ab. thumb|Was macht Kyles Vater im Wald?Max und Isabel treffen bei der Höhle ein. Valenti ist immer noch auf ihren Fersen. Doch auch er selbst wird verfolgt - von Kyle. Der will wissen, warum sein Vater hinter Max Evans her ist. River Dog und Michael treffen auf Max und Isabel. Der Schamane meint, sie seien am richtigen Ort. Valenti will Kyle wegschicken, doch der weigert sich, zu gehen. Er kann nicht glauben, dass sein Vater nun, genau wie sein Großvater, nach Außerirdischen jagt. Er ist wütend und lässt Valenti im Wald stehen. thumb|Das Symbol leuchtet aufIsabel und die anderen finden ein Symbol, eingebrannt in den Waldboden, das Symbol aus der Höhle, das auch auf dem Anhänger ist. Als die drei ihre Hände darüber halten, beginnt es zu glühen. Michael meint, das Symbol bedeute, dass Nasedo wieder da sei. Da bemerkt Max, dass sich jemand nähert. Valenti kommt dazu, Michael stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Währenddessen lässt Max das Symbol verschwinden, doch Valenti ist sicher, dass an dieser Stelle etwas gewesen ist. Max jedoch bedankt sich bei ihm, dass er sie gefunden hat, nachdem sie stundenlang durch den Wald geirrt seien. Valenti besucht seinen Vater im Seniorenheim. Der alte Mann ist verwirrt und hat Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Nachspeise. Valenti sagt ihm, es könnte sein, dass er Recht gehabt hat. Er entschuldigt sich bei seinem Vater und hilft ihm mit dem Essen. Zitate *'Maria': "Liz, ich sag' dir was: Ab heute werden wir unser Leben in vollen Zügen genießen." Liz: "Hast du dich wieder mit deiner Mutter unterhalten?" Maria: "Nein. Ich meine, hast du's nicht auch satt, Sklavin der Männer zu sein?" Liz: "Du hast dich mit ihr unterhalten." *'Maria': "Das ist ein AquaBra. Siehst du, so wirkungsvoll wie 'n Silikonbusen, nur dass man sich dafür nicht operieren lassen muss." Liz: "Jetzt hast du total den Verstand verloren!" *'Liz': "Das ist ein AquaBra. Möchtest du ihn gern ausprobieren?" Alex: "Ja. Später vielleicht." *'Isabel' (zu Max und Michael): "Also... dass ich mich mit euch im Schleifraum treffe..." *'Alex': "Isabel Evans und Alex Charles Whitman haben ein Date. Das... das ist doch irgendwie ein Wunder, oder? Das ist der beste Augenblick in Charles Whitmans Leben." Liz: "Warum holst du nicht ein paar Mal tief Luft, okay?" *'Alex' geht zu Isabel. Maria (zu Liz): "Na toll. Das nächste Opfer fällt in den außerirdischen Abgrund." *'Alex': "Es ist unglaublich." Isabel: "Was denn?" Alex: "Sich die Sterne mit dir anzusehen. Ich habe da zwar immer hochgesehen, aber trotzdem waren die Sterne nur Sterne, weißt du? Einer sah genauso aus wie der andere. Aber mit dir ist das... irgendwie... ganz merkwürdig, weißt du, ich meine, jeder Stern hat... hat irgendwas Geheimnisvolles und ist so... ist so voller Möglichkeiten. (lacht) Das ist so viel besser als sich 'n Film anzusehen." *'Liz': "Also, was ist? Kommst du mit?" Maria: "Liz, willst du das wirklich tun?" Liz: "Mach schon, du musst dich entscheiden. Ich hab' mich bereits entschieden." Maria: "Du kannst ihn nicht loslassen, hab' ich recht?" Liz: "Ich kann und will es nicht." *'Michael' heilt River Dogs Knöchel. River Dog: "So, jetzt sind wir quitt." Michael: "Ich denke, wir werden niemals quitt sein." *'River Dog' (über das Zeichen): "Es ist für euch bestimmt." Max: "Und was soll das bedeuten?" Michael: "Dass er wieder da ist. Nasedo ist hier." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Gastauftritte *John Doe als Jeff Parker *Ned Romero als River Dog *Garret M. Brown als Phillip Evans *Robert F. Lyons als Hank Whitmore *Tom McCleister als Rocky Calhoun *Tony Papenfuss als Coach Clay *Ted Rooney als Mr. Whitman *John Collum als James Valenti Sr. *Steve Hytner als Milton Ross Nebendarsteller *Jason Peck als Deputy Hanson *John Michael Vaughn als Deputy Stone *Stan Sellers als Receptionist *Trevor Wright als Cute Guy Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)